


Breakfast Time (Sort Of)

by butterflyslinky



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Threesome Shenanigans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey have never had a proper meal. Poe is going to fix that.</p><p>Leia is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from Tumblr. I couldn't help it.

Poe hummed as he headed into the kitchen to see if there was any food in there. Well, obviously, there was food, the Resistance always had food, but he needed to see if there was anything already made, since General Organa wouldn’t be happy if he set off a fire alarm. Again.

To his surprise, he found Finn and Rey already there, sitting at the counter. They didn’t seem to be eating anything, and Poe couldn’t help but grin at the sight of them. “Hey,” he said, trying not to blush. Why did the Resistance have to pick up so many cute people?

“Hey,” Finn said back. Rey just smiled. She wasn’t too sure about Poe yet, having not spent as much time with him, but she knew how much Finn adored him.

“You guys hungry?” Poe asked, going over to the preservation unit. No pre-cooked food. Well, he could make do.

“Always,” Rey said. “But there didn’t seem to be anything…at least, not that I can cook.”

“Same,” Finn said.

Poe frowned. “Do you guys not even know how to scramble an egg?” he asked.

They both shook their heads and Poe sighed. “All right,” he said, grabbing a carton of eggs. He then turned to find the ingredients for pancakes. “Guess it’s up to me. I know it’s like, seven at night, but breakfast is okay, right?”

Rey shrugged. “Food is food, whenever you eat it,” she said.

“Good,” Poe said. “Because breakfast at night is awesome!” He grinned at his…um…lovers? Partners? Friends who made out sometimes? They hadn’t really defined it yet. “You guys want to learn to cook?”

Finn was on his feet immediately. He was always eager to learn anything anyone would teach him. Rey got up more slowly and went over.

“Okay,” Poe said. “We’ll start by making pancake batter, cause those’ll take longer to cook.” He started measuring ingredients, explaining to Finn and Rey as he went. They both picked it up pretty quickly. Rey was eager to crack the eggs, giggling as she accidentally got shell in the mix, and Finn started a small flour fight, which left all of them dusty, but they finally managed to get batter together and Poe started pouring small amounts onto the griddle.

“Eggs next,” Poe said. “Fried or scrambled?”

“What’s the difference?” Finn asked.

“Well…fried eggs you just put in a pan and let them do their thing,” Poe explained. “And scrambled eggs means you mix them up until they’re fluffy.”

“Whichever you like,” Rey said. “If I get to break them.”

“Scrambled, then,” Poe said. “Since it’s hard not to break the yolks.”

Rey cracked in the eggs. Poe sent Finn to fetch some milk, which he mixed in and started stirring. Unfortunately, his attention was diverted long enough that the pancakes started smoking.

“Shit!” Poe cried, diving over to turn them. “Finn, would you take over these eggs?”

Finn took the spatula and started stirring the eggs again, looking very uncertain. Rey watched all of it with fascination, trying not to get in the way. Unfortunately, the kitchen was small enough that both of the boys kept banging her with their elbows and getting distracted.

“Hey, Poe?” Finn asked several minutes later. “Should the eggs be turning this color?”

Poe glanced over and dove to turn off the stove. “They’re done,” he said. “More than done…good job, Finn.” He pecked Finn on the cheek. “And good job, Rey, for cracking them,” he added, kissing her as well. “Think these pancakes are cooked…more than cooked…whatever, that’s what syrup is for!”

*

Leia went down to the kitchen in search of more coffee. Running the Resistance left her ragged a lot.

She opened the door and immediately started coughing at the amount of smoke in the air. As soon as she could breathe, she peered through the haze to see Finn, Poe and Rey sitting at the counter, all gobbling up…well, she couldn’t tell what it was, it was all so burned.

“Dameron,” she said strictly. All three of them looked up and immediately leapt to their feet. “Did you try to cook again?”

Poe went a bit red. “Um, well, we were hungry,” he said. “And there was no food…and Finn and Rey haven’t cooked anything before, so I thought I’d show them how to make eggs and pancakes, cause breakfast for dinner is awesome, and…uh…you know it’s hard to keep track of several things at once…”

“It’s really good, General Organa!” Finn cut in. “Best meal I’ve ever had!” He grinned at Poe, looking more like an overgrown puppy than ever.

Leia glanced at Rey, who was nodding eagerly as well. Leia sighed and closed her eyes.

“Air out this room,” she ordered. “And I’ll show you how it’s supposed to be done so that you three don’t end up killing us all.”

Poe slumped, looking dejected, but he moved to do as he was told. Leia moved into the kitchen, shaking her head, and set about making a proper breakfast for them.

*

“Thank you, General Organa,” Poe said half an hour later, as he sat with Finn and Rey, eating the properly cooked food Leia had made.

“Don’t get used to it,” Leia said. “It’s just this once.” She went to fetch the coffee she had originally come for.

Finn leaned over to Poe and kissed his cheek. “I think yours was better,” he whispered.

Rey leaned over on his other side and kissed him as well. “Me, too,” she said.


End file.
